Dreamzone
by Husband of Lyanne
Summary: When a popular game comes out, all the kids around the world go nuts and spend there money on it. However, "Ishmael Valentine Strife" decides to give it a try. Only to find out that it's a trap and his mind has been locked inside the game. To escape Ishmael must work his through the levels, defeat the bosses and make it to the last battle to work to his freedom.
1. Chapter 1: Best Seller

Backstory:

_The days have passed since the notorious hero Cypress Strife saved the innocent and his family from being reduced to ashes. But now, with him gone and no here to protect them from danger, his wife Lyanne Valentine and there son Ishmael are forced to move to a new destination...somewhere where they'll be safe and free from harm. As the years go by, Israel has grown up to be a smart and intelligent young boy, starting school and making his mother proud. As for friends...well, THAT he isn't good at. He lives alone with his mother on a little island (no danger, no crime, no reason for fear). His mom works in a distant world known as Twilight Town._

_It's a new day in Destiny Islands and Ishmael is on his way to school, he meets up with his friend Kumo (the only friend he has in school)._

Ishmael: Hey, Kumo. Ready?

Kumo: Sure am. Hey, Ishmael, you hear of the new game that's coming out soon?

Ishmael: That new game?

Kumo: The one everyone is talking about. "Dreamzone", I think it's called...?

Ishmael: Kumo, you know I'm not a gamer. So I wouldn't anything about it.

Kumo: Yeah, but haven't you heard anyone mentioning it at all?

Ishmael: No. I usually block all nonsense out.

Kumo: Yeah, you gotta point there.

_2 minutes later and Ishmael and Kumo arrive at school. In class, Ishmael could hear others talking and mentioning the game Kumo was talking about...Dreamzone. Even in his gym class, it was the same topic. This "Dreamzone" was beginning to be a big deal...Ishmael was beginning to think maybe he SHOULD check it out. Class was over and everyone was heading home. Ishmael was by and he heard a voice calling out to him._

?: Hey, you!

Ishmael: Huh?

?: Come here. I got something you might be interested in.

Ishmael: What might that be?

?: THIS! (Pulls out the Dreamzone game case)

Ishmael: Thanks but I'm not the gamer type. But I appreciate it.

?: You know you wanna play it. It's the talk of the world.

_Ishmael knew she was right. Dreamzone was the talk of the world. Everywhere he went, everyone kept mentioning it, looking it up on there computers. This could be Ishmael's chance to check it out for himself._

Ishmael: I guess I could give it a try. (Takes the game from the stranger)

_When Ishmael makes it home, he notices his mother in the kitchen._

Ishmael: Mom, I'm home.

Lyanne: How was your day at school?

Ishmael: Ok. Everyone keeps talking about that game called Dreamzone.

Lynnne: Everyone at work mentioned that there children were talking about it. Are you going to play it?

Ishmael: I don't know, mom. I'm more focused on studying. Not playing some useless game.

Lyanne: Ishmael, studying too much isn't good for you. You'll stress yourself out. Take a break, now and then.

Ishmael: What am I suppose to do on my break?

Lyanne: How about...have fun. (With that, she kisses her sons head and heads to bed)

_That night, Ishmael though about what his mother said and took her advice._

Ishmael: Maybe mom is right...maybe I should at least try and do something else, besides studying.

_On the Friday morning, Ishmael headed to school to inform Kumo on some news._

Kumo: Ishmael, I got your text. What's the deal?

Ishmael: Head to the game shop right after school and buy a PS3 and the Dreamzone game.

Kumo: You thinking about playing it?

Ishmael: I'm not thinking about it. I am gonna play it.

Kumo: That's great, Ishmael. Yeah, I'll head to the gaming center, right after school.

Ishmael: Meet you online.

_Class ended and school was over. Ishmael was on his PS3, while Kumo was heading home, after she bought the Dreamzone game and PS3 system._

Ishmael: Hey, Kumo.

Kumo: I got the game system and the game. I'll meet you online.

Ishmael: Yeah, see you there.

_As soon as Ishmael put the Dreamzone disc into the game system, his haunts were shocked, all the way to his arms and head. He feel back passed out and the game began. When he woke up, Ishmael found himself on a strange tower. He noticed he was wearing some sort of weird cyber uniform, synced into his skin._

Ishmael: Huh? Wha-what's going on? What is this? Where am I?

?: Welcome gamer...

Ishmael: Huh? Who's there? Where are you?

?: To the world of Dreamzone.

Ishmael: The world of..."Dreamzone"? WAIT, YOU MEAN, I'M INSIDE THE GAME?

?: Before you set out on your journey...you must first tell me about yourself.

Ishmael: Tell you about myself? How do I do that?

_All of a sudden, a command stock appeared in front of Ishmael. There, three questions were on the board._

_"1. What is the most important in the world too you?"_

_"2. What do you want out of life?"_

_"3. What are you afraid of?"_

_Ishmael was stunned by these questions...having a hard answering them but he figured out. He answered number one with...Friendship and Loved Ones. He answered number two with...To be strong. And he answered the last question with...losing my treasured ones. The command board disappeared and the pillar he stood on began to glow and reveal a picture. It was him...with his eyes closed. Almost as if he were sleeping. And there were seven other circles beside him. To what it all meant...Ishmael did not know._

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Trap

_Hey everyone, my name is Ishmael Valentine Strife. I'm just a small islander with no friends. An ordinary boy who goes to school and does homework. But that is about change when my friend Kumo tells me about a game called "Dreamzone". It's really popular and it's the talk of the world. England, France, Japan, even the UK. I decided to give it a try with Kumo and see what the fuss was about. Little did I know, I was in for a surprise._

**Chapter 2: Death Trap**

_Ishmael had entered the game and awaited in a little world, known as Traverse Town for Kumo._

Ishmael: (checks his clock) What is taking her so long?

Kumo: ISHMAEL!

Ishmael: What took you so long?

Kumo: Sorry, got lost on the way here.

Ishmael: How can you get lost, it's the first level you start off in.

Kumo: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry.

Ishmael: It doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with.

_But before they could start, the exits and the entrances were locked up. People began to worry, began to scream in fear and even began to cry._

Kumo: Ishmael, what's going on?

Ishmael: I'm not sure.

_Just then, a man in a brown coat appeared in the sky. Everyone looked to the sky, in fear wondering who he was and WHAT he was._

Kumo: Who is that?

Ishmael: I don't know. But it looks like he's got an announcement to make.

?: Greetings, Dreamzone members. I am Xehanort. The creator of this game. As you may aware, the exits and entrances are locked up tight. Yes, I am the one who locked them away..,because they are off limits for beginners. However, if you progress through the levels, bosses and trails and become stronger and stronger, you will gain limited access to these districts. But only for those who are worthy!

Ishmael: Worthy? What's that suppose to mean?

?: And as you know, you are not allowed to leave the game on your own. Your main menu meter has closed off the exit game button.

Ishmael: (checks main menu button) He's right...I can't exit out!

?: Many years ago, a man named Kayaba Akihiko designed a game for players to defeat the bosses, in order to escape. What a fascinating idea that man planned.

Ishmael: Kayaba...Akihiko?

?: So now, I have created the next development of that brilliant mans idea. You may all be allowed to exit the game...IF you can complete the levels and bosses. For this, you may divide yourselves into groups. From there, you will face off against the first boss in the restricted area of this level. Good luck...and stay alive!

_The man then disappeared into thin air. The worries and chatting returned to the people._

Ishmael: That man is crazy! He's a lunatic!

Kumo: What do we do, Ishmael?

Ishmael: What do you think? We divide into our groups!

Kumo: But who will join us?

Ishmael: We'll just have to do our best! C'mon!

_Ishmael and Kumo gathered as much group members as they could and made a break to the restricted area._

Kumo: So this is it? The restricted area?

Ishmael: Looks like it. You ready?

Kumo: Not really. But let's go.

Sora: Wait, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Sora.

Riku: Names Riku.

Ventus: My names Ventus. Ven for short.

Ishmael: Ishmael.

Kumo: And I'm Kumo.

Riku: Alright, let's go.

_Ishmael opened the door and entered the domain of the Traverse Town boss. The group looked around, trying to bear sight of the boss...but it was nowhere to be found. Until, creature began to appear from the grounds!_

Riku: What...?

Sora: What are they?

Ishmael: Who cares, let's take them out! Kumo, stay close to me!

Kumo: Okay.

_The battle began with the creatures! The more they eliminated, the more that continued to show up. That battle was finally over...or was it? Just then, pieces of armor began to fall from the sky. They all gathered together to Make some sort of...monstrous armor. This...was the true boss. If they could beat it, they could continue on!_

Riku: You gotta be kidding, right?

Ishmael: This must be the real boss battle.

Kumo: He looks tough.

Ishmael: Who cares, were gonna take it down and were gonna keep moving forward!

Ventus: Then let's do this!

_The crew charged in and attacked the enemy. The gauntlets pushed the enemies back! Knocking them against the wall. There HP went down at a critical level. Luckily, they stocked up on potions and abilities. They continued to attack the enemy, blocking it's attacks or dodging them. Kumo assisted by handing out potions, if anyone was in need. The boss noticed Kumo in the background and it's feet attacked her! Knocking her out and almost losing her HP. The rage inside Ishmael began to grow and grow until it exploded._

Ishmael: I've had just about enough of you! Ven, get Kumo to safety!

Ventus: Gotcha!

Ishmael: Sora, Riku! Back me up with magic attacks!

Sora and Riku: Gotcha!

_Ishmael charged in attacking the feet, the gauntlets and then the torso, Sora and Riku used magic attacks to get the bosses attention and lure it to there position. When the time was right, Ishmael came in for the final blow! The pierced through the bosses armor and it's reduced to ashes. The boss is cleared and the fighting is done. Ishmael runs to Kumo and heals her injury yet it doesn't work. He orders Ven, Sora and Riku to take her to the Accessory Shop for proper treatment. Kumo opens her eyes and sees Ven, Sora and Riku beside her._

Kumo: Ven...Sora...Riku. Your here.

Ventus: Were glad to see your okay.

Sora: You really gave us a scare.

Kumo: Sorry about that. (looks around the room) Hey, where's Ishmael?

_Sora, Riku and Ventus look at each other and look to the ground._

Kumo: He's dead?

Sora: No, no, no, he's alright. It's just that...

Ventus: He asked us to give this to you.

Kumo: (takes the letter and reads it.)...

Kumo...forgive me for rushing off without saying goodbye but this is what's best for you. My whole breathing days, I have lost people close to me. And I don't want that type of burden on my hands. I'd hate t leave you but it's what must be done, whenever you need me, just send a message and I'll be there to come for you!

Ishmael.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
